DECLARACION DE INTENCIONES Avengers Clint-Natasha NC-17
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Cuando se trata de su trabajo, ser sutiles es siempre obligatorio. Quienes no los conocían podían pensar que era un adorno. Quienes los conocían, un signo de pertenencia. Para ellos es una declaración de intenciones.


**DECLARACION DE INTENCIONES**

* * *

La idea para este fic surgió de algunas fotos aparecidas del rodaje de "Capitán America 2. El soldado del invierno". No tengo ni la más remota idea de si lo que lleva Natasha al cuello va a ser relevante para la trama o no -¡ojalá! Así que si hay alguien que lo considere spoiler, que actúe según crea conveniente.

Millones de gracias a mis queridas apocrypha73 y eniarodriguez por el beteo express y los ánimos. Sois las mejores. LoveU!

* * *

Natasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda sobre el colchón cuando Clint la penetró de una sola embestida. Su cuerpo estaba más que preparado para ello y ahora estaba donde había deseado estar desde que comenzaran a desnudarse mutuamente en el salón, quince minutos atrás. Se acabaron las esperas y las caricias hambrientas.

Levantó la cabeza y encontró los ojos de Clint fijos en ella, medio entornados. El iris azul casi había desaparecido, reemplazado por una pupila totalmente dilatada. Tenía la mandíbula en tensión y los dientes apretados. Repentinamente, Natasha sintió deseo de morder aquella barbilla desafiante.

Soportando a medias el peso del cuerpo de Clint sobre el suyo, puso las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón y levantó las caderas. Con un gruñido que salió del fondo de la garganta del hombre, Clint se hundió más en ella. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción por unos instantes, lo que tardó Clint en recomponerse y tomar la iniciativa. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a olvidarse de respirar.

Giró la cabeza, jadeante. Clint se acercó a ella y encerró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, moviéndose, entrando y saliendo, primero lentamente, para ir incrementando un ritmo que estaba haciendo que el cuerpo de Natasha se encendiera por segundos. La barba de dos días le arañaba la sensible zona de la oreja y la respiración caliente contra su piel la excitaba sobremanera. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, unos segundos después, el antebrazo bronceado de Clint estaba ante ella, apoyado sobre el colchón, a unos centímetros de su rostro. Aguantaba el peso del cuerpo masculino, definiendo a la perfección los músculos en tensión. Estiró el cuello y, acercándose, pasó la lengua por la piel caliente para terminar mordiéndolo cerca del interior del codo.

Clint levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pretendes, Nat? ¿Comerme?

Ella frunció los labios, fingiendo considerar por unos instantes las palabras de él.

-No estaría mal.

Despacio, Natasha levantó los brazos y acarició la espalda del hombre, primero hacia arriba, con las palmas de las manos, distinguiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos bajo ellas, hasta llegar a los hombros. Se aferró a ellos con fuerza y deshizo el camino, esta vez acariciándolo con las uñas. La piel del hombre se erizó bajo su contacto. Fue el turno de Clint de contener la respiración.

-Dios, Nat, vas a matarme – dijo, apretando los labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El cuello de Clint quedó completamente a su merced. Natasha se elevó lo suficiente para alcanzarlo y besarlo, demorándose en él. Sus dientes, su lengua, sus labios, todo era válido para darse un festín con aquel trozo de piel que tenía ante ella.

La respuesta por parte de Clint fue erguirse para pasar a descansar sobre sus manos e incrementar el movimiento, hundiéndose más en ella, si aquello era posible. Despacio, se retiró y, antes de abandonar su cuerpo, arremetió de nuevo hacia su interior. En cada ocasión, Natasha lo acogía, una y otra vez, amoldándose a su intromisión. Clint incrementó el ritmo y Natasha lo siguió. Se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Alzó las caderas y cruzó sus piernas tras la espalda de él, atrapándolo.

-Córrete, Tasha – dijo Clint, con voz ronca por el momento.

La réplica de Natasha fue abordar la boca de Clint y devorarla como si fuese el último alimento que fuera a tomar en su vida. Clint le respondió de la misma manera, besándola y chupando su labio inferior como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Natasha se revolvió bajo el peso del cuerpo de Clint, amoldándose, buscando su propio ritmo, el cual él no tardó en descubrir.

Los cuerpos chocaban uno contra el otro, sudorosos y desenfrenados. Clint se separó de Natasha unos centímetros, lo justo para introducir su mano entre ambos cuerpos y buscar el punto donde ambos se unían.

Natasha se retorció debajo de Clint al notar la primera caricia, mordiéndose el labio inferior de puro deleite. Él arremetió con otra caricia, en pequeños círculos, que dejó a Natasha al borde del abismo.

Clint cambió de posición; levantó su torso sin abandonar el interior de Natasha, arrodillándose ante ella. La atrajo hacia él y la apoyó sobre su regazo, ayudándose de la mano que no estaba ocupada en Natasha.

Ella abrió ligeramente los párpados, la vista desde aquella posición era absolutamente espléndida. Clint erguido, desnudo, anclado en su interior. Era magnífico, con todos aquellos músculos completamente definidos por horas y horas de trabajo. Natasha se pasó la lengua por los labios. Con deliberación, contrajo los músculos internos que abrazaban el miembro hundido dentro de ella. Como respuesta, obtuvo un gemido por parte de Clint que la hizo sentirse totalmente complacida.

La reacción de él no se hizo esperar y continuó acariciándola, incrementando poco a poco el ritmo que marcaban sus dedos hasta que Natasha sintió que, involuntariamente, su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo su mano.

Aún cuando el orgasmo que la sorprendió la dejó sin aire en los pulmones y con millones de puntos brillantes tras los párpados, Natasha continuó moviéndose bajo el peso de Clint. Quería más, necesitaba más. Tiró de él con fuerza hasta que él estuvo tendido de nuevo sobre ella, alzó las caderas una vez más y buscó su oreja.

- Hazlo. Ahora – le ordenó Natasha, sintiendo la inminencia de un nuevo orgasmo. Y añadió con un susurro: - Por favor.

Ella sabía que Clint jamás hacía esperar a una dama.

Clint elevó el torso, separándose de ella, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Una última y profunda acometida y fue inevitable. El orgasmo arrancó un gruñido sordo de la garganta de Clint mientras se corría en el cálido interior del cuerpo femenino.

Natasha se tensó al notar nuevos espasmos en su interior y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, uniéndose a él en un nuevo éxtasis que la dejó desmadejada y absolutamente satisfecha.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron la normalidad. Clint continuaba tendido sobre Natasha, aunque asegurándose de que su peso no la aplastaba. Natasha se resistía a que él se retirara y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Le encantaba notar su aliento caliente en el hueco de su cuello. Sintiéndose relajada, sonrió.

-¿Qué estábamos hablando? – dijo Natasha, cuando fue capaz de articular alguna palabra. –¿Le dirás a Fury que te reasigne?

Clint levantó la cabeza.

-Sabes que nada me gustaría más que ir contigo a esa misión, Nat – respondió Clint mientras retiraba un rebelde mechón rojizo del rostro acalorado de ella.- Pero temo que, si se lo pido, Fury me corte las pelotas.

Natasha se giró hacia él con un suave movimiento.

-Hmmm, no sé si me acostumbraría a llamarte "Il castrato" Ojo de Halcón.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocuparía?

Natasha hizo un gracioso mohín con los labios.

-No. Me gustan más donde están –. Y buscó la mirada de Clint, que encontró a diez centímetros de la suya.- Entonces, no le digas nada.

Clint volvió a besarla con ferocidad, haciendo que contuviera de nuevo la respiración.

-¿No has tenido bastante, Barton? – preguntó, burlona, alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes que es una leyenda urbana eso de que los hombres podemos empalmarnos dos minutos después de haber echado un polvo, verdad? El cine porno sólo nos vende ilusiones, Nat.

La respuesta por parte de Natasha fue una sonora carcajada que sacudió la cama y que hizo que sus ojos verdes se llenaran de lágrimas por la risa. Cuando fue capaz de controlarla, miró a su compañero y lo besó.

-¿Ni siquiera intentarás decírselo? A Fury, me refiero.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, sin parpadear. Clint le devolvió el beso con fervor.

- No puedo, Nat. De veras que no - suspiró contra los labios femeninos, rojos por el roce contra su incipiente barba.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, junto a Natasha, liberando a ésta de su peso. Estiró el brazo bajo la cabeza de Natasha y ella se apoyó en él a modo de almohada. Clint la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

-Lo sé – respondió Natasha.

-Coulson se está volviendo loco con los nuevos agentes que ha reclutado Fury – comenzó diciendo Barton.- Necesita a alguien que ponga orden.

Natasha se levantó, acodándose a su lado. Se inclinó hacia él, ocultando su rostro en el hueco el cuello del hombre. Si, en algún momento de su vida, la encerraran en una habitación a oscuras y su vida dependiera de que pudiera reconocer a Clint sólo por su olor, estaba segura de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Únicamente en contadas ocasiones usaba algún tipo de colonia. Olía a jabón y a él mismo. Y era algo que a Natasha le encantaba. Lo besó en el punto de su cuello donde la sangre aún le latía desbocada.

-Voy a echarte de menos.

Una maldición se escapó entre los dientes de Clint.

-Maldita sea, Nat. Y yo a ti. ¿Crees que me gusta que te vayas a esa misión con Steve en busca de ese antiguo amiguito tuyo?

Natasha se separó de él unos centímetros y bajó la mirada, rehusando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Supongo que no. Pero sabes que yo no pedí que me la asignaran.

Un silencio se interpuso entre ambos, pero continuaron en donde estaban: una en brazos del otro. Natasha lo tomó por la cintura de Clint y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella.

-Lo sé – dijo él en voz baja, con sus labios pegados al cabello de ella. -En conciencia, tú eres la más adecuada para el trabajo. S.H.I.E.L.D. necesita encontrarlo y no hay nadie que lo conozca mejor que tú. Ni tan siquiera Steve, que la última vez que lo vio, aún era el simpático Bucky Barnes.

Después de unos momentos, Natasha asintió de manera contenida. Se quedó allí, entre los brazos de Clint, sin articular palabra.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Nat? – lo oyó preguntar.

Natasha rodó sobre sí misma, quedando boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el techo. Su pecho subía y bajaba al tomar el aire. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior de manera distraída antes de contestarle.

-El otro día vi algo en un escaparate. Y lo compré – contestó, con la mirada fija en algún punto por encima de su cabeza.

Sin comprender bien a qué se estaba refiriendo ella, Clint se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué era? ¿No irás a dejarme con la duda, verdad?

Ella volteó la cabeza hacia él para, a continuación, girar hacia el otro lado del colchón. Estiró el brazo y, abriendo el cajón de la mesa de noche, sacó una pequeña bolsita de satén rosa. La sujetó delante de su rostro para pasar a mirar de reojo a su compañero.

-Me recordó a ti. Y quise comprármelo.

Una profunda arruga surgió en medio de la frente masculina.

-Es de una joyería. – Y no era una pregunta. Natasha asintió sin más.

Con calma, desenredó el lazo que cerraba la pequeña bolsa y la abrió. Del interior sacó una pequeña gargantilla de plata de mujer de la cual pendía un colgante con forma de flecha.

-No sabía si te iba a gustar que lo llevara puesto.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer recalaron en los del hombre. El rostro de Clint se había tornado serio de repente.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

-¿No te gusta?

Clint hizo un movimiento de cabeza que Natasha no supo bien cómo calificar.

-¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar. Pero la seriedad que mostraban las facciones del masculino rostro se vieron aligeradas con la aparición de un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas de Clint. Los labios de Natasha se ensancharon. - ¿Te has sonrojado, Barton?

Visiblemente contrariado por el hecho de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su ligero rubor, Clint se incorporó en la cama, sentándose, dándole la espalda a Natasha. Ella se incorporó a su vez, quedando sentada a su lado.

-No es eso, Nat. Es… ¡mierda!

Ante los ojos abiertos de Natasha, que mostraban a la perfección la imagen de alguien que no entiende qué está ocurriendo, Clint se giró hacia la mesilla de noche que estaba a su lado de la cama y abrió el cajón. De él sacó un envoltorio idéntico al de Natasha. Cerró el cajón y, se volvió hacia ella. Después de unos instantes de duda, le entregó la bolsita.

Sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir, Natasha se quedó mirando a aquella otra bolsa, igual a la suya, hasta que se decidió a abrirla. Desenvolvió el lazo y metió los dedos para sacar lo que quisiera que hubiese en su interior. Sólo lo hubo rozado cuando se dio cuenta qué era. Despacio, sacó la pequeña pieza de joyería: una gargantilla de plata, como la que ella había comprado, y con una flecha colgando de ella.

Natasha la sostuvo delante de sí. Aún tenía sobre su regazo la que ella había comprado. Sin hacerse esperar más, le tendió a Clint la que él le había entregado.

-Toma.

El hombre la recibió de sus manos, claramente confundido.

- Tienes razón, la devolveré. Es igual que la tuya.

Natasha negó con rotundidad.

-No. Yo devolveré la mía. Sólo quiero que me la pongas.

-No me importa hacerlo. En serio.

Despacio, Natasha se acercó hacia él, hasta que la boca del hombre estuvo a unos centímetros de la suya.

-Me gusta más la que tú me has regalado. Porque es tuya – le susurró contra los labios. Un instante después, los había atrapado con los suyos y los besaba con lentitud.

Reticente, Clint se separó un poco de ella. Con dedos diestros, abrió el cierre de la pieza de joyería, pasó la gargantilla alrededor del cuello de Natasha y lo cerró. La pequeña flecha cayó en el hueco formado por los huesos de su clavícula. Clint la miró por unos momentos, antes de buscar la mirada de la mujer.

-Entonces, ¿no te parece demasiado…

Natasha hizo un gracioso mohín con los labios. Se llevó la mano hacia el colgante y lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, cuidadosa.

-Demasiado, ¿qué? ¿Revelador? A estas alturas, ya no me importa. Llevamos más de un año juntos, Clint.

Él alzó una mano y colocó detrás de la oreja de ella un mechón rebelde, demorándose en exceso en acariciarlo antes de dejarlo en su lugar.

-No sabía si te iba a importar llevar colgado algo tan ¿obvio? ¿Y si alguien se da cuenta?

Natasha le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Sabes lo que me importan los demás? – con un movimiento ágil e inesperado, Natasha se colocó sobre el regazo de Clint, a horcajadas. Plantó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que él cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Y añadió: - Nada. No me importa nada.

La mujer se inclinó sobre él para hacerse con sus labios. Lo besó con pasión, demorándose en el labio inferior, mordisqueándolo. Clint la tomó por la cintura desnuda y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Aún estaba besándolo cuando una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natasha. Se despegó de Clint para poder hablar.

-Creí que era una leyenda urbana. Ya sabes – dijo, señalando con su mirada hacia abajo.

Con fingida inocencia, Clint se encogió de hombros. Una sonrisa genuina asomó a los ojos azules, respondiendo antes de atraerla hacia su pecho.

-Claramente, no lo es.

**FIN**


End file.
